Turles, Clockwork, & The Eldritch Abomination Known As Ghost Nappa
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: Ticci Tobi has been murdered by an unknown assailant, leaving Clockwork/Natalie Ouellette heartbroken. What sort of impact will the appearance of a certain Saiyan have on her love life? How does Ghost Nappa fit into all of this?
1. The Meeting

**TURLES x CLOCKWORK**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or Clockwork. DBZ is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Clockwork is owned by some fanfiction writer who writes CreepyPastas. Should I choose to include him...or...it, Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Up**

The Z-Fighters had all thought Turles to be dead after getting hit by Goku's Spirit Bomb.

...They were wrong. Unfortunately, the blast had sent the evil Saiyan into a different dimension.

* * *

 _PLANET EARTH, UNKNOWN LOCATION, MIDNIGHT:_

 ***SONG: I Walk Alone (Boulevard Of Broken Dreams) - Green Day***

Clockwork, also known as Natalie Ouelette, was on her way back to her temporary home-a cave in the middle of the woods-after making her most recent kill. Ever since her now-deceased boyfriend Toby Rogers, otherwise known as "Ticci Toby", had been killed by an unknown assailant a few weeks ago, her bloodlust had increased exponentially. It didn't matter how much she killed, though, as it never seemed to fill that void left from being heartbroken.

"Nothing helps," She sighed bitterly as a tear fell from her right eye. "Maybe I should just-WOAH!"

She was suddenly brought out of her sorrowful thoughts when she tripped over something. After face-planting onto the concrete sidewalk, she got up and turned to see what had caused her unpleasant landing.

An incredibly built man with black, spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity was sprawled out on the ground where she had fallen. His dull blue and black outfit looked unlike anything she had ever seen before, and he seemed to be wearing a furry brown belt of some kind. He also had a red device over his left eye, though how it remained intact seemed to be a miracle, considering his condition. He was banged up pretty badly and barely breathing. This meant he would be an easy target...or so she thought.

"I don't know who you are, but your time is up," Clockwork said with a dark grin as she pulled out a knife and plunged it towards the male humanoid's stomach.

It all happened so fast. One second, the girl was about to stab her target in the stomach, and the next, she found herself lying on her back with said target's hand wrapped around her wrist in a vice-grip.

"You...weak...fool...! J-Just because...you're beautiful...doesn't mean...that I won't...hesitate...to...kill...you...! Ungh..." With that, he lost consciousness.

 _'He thinks I'm...beautiful?'_ As the man's grip loosened, a slight blush crept its way onto Clockwork's face as she processed his statement. _'And that grip...such strength. The amount of pressure behind it shouldn't even be humanly possible. Just who is this man?'_

Curiosity overcame the girl, and she decided to take him back to her hideout in the hopes of getting some answers once he had woken up.

* * *

Upon regaining consciousness, Turles slowly opened his eyes while rubbing his head. "Ugh, where am I?" He mumbled to himself.

"My temporary hideout," A voice said from behind him.

The Saiyan had not been expecting a reply. Whipping his head around, he saw a caucasian girl with brown, wavy hair that ran down to her shoulderblades. The iris and pupil in her right eye glowed an eerie green, while her left eye had been replaced with a handheld stopwatch. She was also holding a bloodied knife.

Turles' eyes then flashed in recognition. "Ah, I remember now. You were the woman that tried to slit me open," He stated as a dark smirk made its way onto his face.

"Yeah...sorry about tha-WAH!" Clockwork yelped out in surprise as her guest closed the distance between them in less than half of a second and grabbed her chin.

"Hmph, not bad," He commented on the girl's looks, making her sputter. "Tell me, what planet am I on?"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow at her guest's question before answering, "Umm, this is Planet Earth, obviously."

"Don't sass me, woman!" Turles shouted before pressing a button on his scouter. "Hmm...if this is Planet Earth, then where is Kakarot?! Wait a second, my ship was destroyed! Shit, I'm stranded here! Well, this is just fucking perfect!"

Clockwork rolled her eye as her guest ranted on about what she thought to be nonsense. And people said _she_ was crazy.

"Woman!" The Saiyan shouted, getting her attention. "If I am to be stranded here, then I will need a mate. You will suffice. You should be honored."

For a moment, the cave was completely silent. Then, to the surprise of Turles, the girl started laughing like a madwoman.

"Hahahaha! What makes you think that I'd agree to this?" Clockwork asked as a crazed grin spread across her face.

Turles chuckled darkly. "Hehehehe...you have quite a bit of spunk. I like that in a woman. Even so, you need to learn your place! HAAAAAAA!" He shouted, unleashing a small ki blast that obliterated half of the forest in a large explosion.

Clockwork pinched her cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming before rubbing her eye in utter disbelief. When her brain had finally caught up, she began to tremble violently before falling to her knees. All of the color drained from her face as she was overtaken by sheer, unadulterated terror.

"R-R-R-Right, I-I'm your mate, then," She managed to stammer out.

The Saiyan smirked, "I knew you'd see it my way. Now I'm going to bed, so don't bother me until morning."

Once Turles had fallen asleep, Clockwork threw her knife at him. The male's Saiyan instincts allowed him to unconsciously catch the projectile with his fingers.

After a full minute of gaping in disbelief, tears started to fall from the girl's cheeks as realization hit her. She could do nothing to stop this man from doing whatever he so desired. In fact, she wasn't sure that anyone could stop him, and it wasn't like she could just go ask for help. All she could do was weep silently, as she feared that Turles might eradicate her if she even so much as looked at him wrong.

It had taken one hour of crying before she had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion.

 ***SONG END***

* * *

Clockwork began to stir as the sun's rays lit up the cave. The first thing that she noticed was the sensation of someone's chest rising and falling with each breath-wait a minute.

Her eye shot open in alarm, and she instinctively reached for her knife...only to find it missing. She suddenly found herself groaning from a headache as memories of the previous night flooded back into her mind.

"So you're finally awake," A voice she immediately recognized said in an irritated tone. "Good, now I can finally get up."

Clockwork clenched her fists in anger before saying, "Sorry for making you wait, your highne-wait, why did you wait for me to wake up first?" She asked, cutting herself off from her previous sentence upon suddenly processing his words.

Turles scoffed in annoyance, "Tch, I waited because I felt like it."

"Why, though? You could've just moved me anytime you had wanted. Also, why were you holding me?" The human pressed on.

"I...I just felt like it, okay?!" The man shouted defensively before calming down and turning his back to his mate. "Also, you might want to get some blankets in order to stay warm at night."

Clockwork blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Were you...worried about me?" She wondered aloud, hardly believing that she had been stupid enough to even consider such a ludicrous idea.

"D-D-Don't be ridiculous! Of course I'm not!" The Saiyan shouted at her once again in an attempt to cover up his stutter.

Clockwork openly gaped at him, making it quite obvious that the aforementioned attempt had failed. Not that Turles could see the girl's reaction, as he still had his back turned to her. It took the human a moment to get over her shock, but once she had done so, a mischievous grin made its way onto her face.

"You _were, and still are,_ worried about me! You're a big softie, aren't you? Ahahaha!" She laughed playfully.

The girl's teasing caused Turles to become quite flustered. "Sh...shut up, or I'll blow you to pieces!" He said the last part menacingly as he pushed through his feelings of embarrassment.

That did the trick. Clockwork wasn't willing to push her luck if it meant that she'd be killed for doing so.

"That's better. Now, wait here while I go out and find some breakfast," Turles said and started to leave, only to stop upon hearing his mate's voice calling out to him.

"Wait, you never told me your name!"

"It's Turles!" The Saiyan hollered before resuming his trek.

"I'm Clockwork!" The girl hollered back.

Turles kept walking, not stopping to acknowledge that he had heard the human. Once he had exited the cave, he flew off into the sky and began his search.

"Turles..." Clockwork trailed off dreamily as a pink hue tinted her cheeks.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yo. So why am I writing something like this? The reason is because I can. Also, it's the month of Halloween, so why not? Anyway, for those of you who are interested, stick around for more lolz, killing, gore, romance, and any other fucked up shit I end up throwing in here. Until then, peace out.**


	2. First Date?

**TURLES x CLOCKWORK**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or Clockwork. DBZ is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Clockwork is owned by some fanfiction writer who writes CreepyPastas. Should I choose to include him...or...it, Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 **Chapter 2: First Date** **?**

Two hours later, Clockwork heard footsteps outside of the cave. Just as she was about to reach for her knife, a voice called out to her.

"I'm back, now start a fire, woman," The voice demanded in an authoritative tone.

Any anger she felt towards the Saiyan for just calling her "woman" again was replaced with absolute shock when she turned to face him. He was carrying ten whale sharks, with each being over 100 ft. in length.

Seeing this, the girl did what any normal person would do: She fainted.

* * *

"Ugh, my head," Clockwork mumbled before spotting the whale sharks lying behind Turles, who was scowling out of frustration. "H-How...?" She managed to whisper in awe, despite the mind-numbing state she was in from the seemingly impossible sight.

The Saiyan scoffed in disdain, "Tch, this was nothing. How your race has managed to survive for so long despite being so weak is beyond me."

"You make it sound like you're not human," The Saiyan's mate stated with an amused chuckle.

"That's because I'm not," Turles deadpanned before loosening his tail and letting it wave around freely. "I'm part of the strongest race in the universe known as Saiyans, which hail from Planet Vegeta. I may look humanoid in appearance, but I am most definitely not a lowly human."

The girl stayed silent for a full minute as her brain took the time to process this revelation. Once it had finally done so, she fainted again.

* * *

Upon regaining consciousness for the second time in the last five minutes, Clockwork's eye fluttered open to the sight of Turles standing directly over her with a vein on his forehead. Yet again, her only eye widened in disbelief.

"Stop fainting, woman! It's starting to grate on my nerves!" The Saiyan yelled at his mate in an angry tone of voice.

That comment snapped the girl out of her stupor. She didn't look too happy about it, either, if the scowl on her face was anything to go by.

"WELL, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EXPECT?! NOBODY ON THIS PLANET HAS ANY WAY OF KNOWING THAT EXTRATERRESTRIAL BEINGS WITH SUPERPOWERS EXIST!" She screamed in frantic anger. "ALSO, MY NAME IS CLOCKWORK!"

"What?!" The Saiyan shouted in disbelief. "Just how deep in the space boonies are we, anyway?! Ugh, nevermind. Just start a fire so I can-"

"You're the one who can shoot explosive orbs out of your hands, so you do it!" The girl yelled, cutting her guest off.

Turles was shocked.

"Y-You...how dare you?! If I hadn't chosen you as my mate, you'd be dead right now!" He exclaimed.

"Then kill me! I'm a murderer, an outcast! I can't rely on anyone for help, and I am powerless to stop you from taking my life! However, I doubt that anybody else would house an alien! There would be people constantly after you, unless you were to kill everyone in the world! You said there aren't any spaceships that can travel to deep space on this planet, so there would be no point! You'd also be alone until the day you die, and I seriously doubt you'd be able to stay sane! So go ahead!" Clockwork ranted defiantly.

Turles recoiled at the thought before finally giving in.

"Tch, fine! I'll start the damn fire!" He grumbled.

Extending his right arm, he shot a finger beam at some logs that happened to be conveniently located only a few feet away. Where the wood for the fire came from is anyone's guess.

* * *

Clockwork was absolutely stunned as she watched Turles devour all ten whale sharks in under five minutes.

"How is it even possible for someone to eat so much?" She wondered aloud as the Saiyan finished eating.

Said Saiyan shrugged. "High metabolism. So you're a killer, huh? Then I doubt you'll mind if I exterminate the human race," He said and stood up to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, you can't kill everyone, or there won't be anyone left to kill anymore! Where's the fun in that when people can reproduce? There are more targets if you kill only a few at a time," His mate reasoned.

Turles put his hand on his chin in thought before asking, "Hmm...then what do you suggest? I thought you didn't want me drawing attention to myself."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can't kill people the normal way. Just don't go around killing people out in the open, and you'll be fine," Clockwork suggested.

"You've got to be joking! I'm a warrior, not a coward! I refuse!" The Saiyan spat in disdain.

"Aw, come on. We can make a contest out of it to see who can get the most kills if we do it my way. Tell you what, if you win, I'll make you a feast," The girl offered.

Turles perked up at that last statement.

"Alright, you've caught my interest. What are the rules?"

* * *

After finishing another day at work, Stiffmaista Suckma'nuts was driving towards his house when he saw a man with spiky, gravity-defying hair and weird armor suddenly leap out in front of him. Panicking, he swerved out of the way and crashed inside an alleyway. Uninjured, he got out of the car to confront the guy who had gotten in his way, only to feel cold steel suddenly pressing against his neck.

"So you survived the crash. Oh well, it doesn't make a difference. Your time is up!" Clockwork exclaimed before slitting Suckma'nuts' throat. "Thanks for the assist, Turles. That makes ten kills for me. I win."

The Saiyan walked up to the girl and scoffed in annoyance, "Tch, you only won because I had to let you have that last one. I don't see why I can't use my body to stop these things you call cars."

"It's because doing so would give you an unfair advantage. Don't you remember me saying that you couldn't use any of your superpowers to your advantage?" Clockwork asked with a smug smirk.

"YOU ONLY SAID THAT ABOUT USING KI! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NATURAL STRENGTH!" Turles screamed in annoyance as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Details, details," Clockwork said, waving him off casually.

"Whatever. I still want that feast," The Saiyan mumbled loudly enough for his mate to hear him.

"Fine by me. I've worked up an appetite myself," The girl replied as her smirk faded into a gentle smile. "I had a lot of fun today."

"...Yeah, it wasn't too ba...w-what was that for?" Turles asked upon receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"That was a 'thank you' for today," Clockwork replied before grabbing onto the Saiyan's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"R-Right...well, just be sure to remember the feast," Turles muttered while rubbing the back of his head and looking away.

With that, Turles and Clockwork walked back to the cave in comfortable silence.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **There you have it. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	3. Conclusion?

**TURLES x CLOCKWORK**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or Clockwork. DBZ is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Clockwork is owned by some fanfiction writer who writes CreepyPastas. Should I choose to include him...or...it, Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

 **Chapter 3: Conclusion?**

A year has passed since the day Turles and Clockwork first met. In that time, Turles had gradually gotten used to killing others without the use of his superpowers unless necessary. While he didn't like being discrete, the delicious meals that Clockwork made for him upon doing so were more than enough motivation.

After the first six months, the two had grown to love doing this activity together, as a couple. Three months later, the two officially wed, thanks to a bit of...persuasion...on Turles' part. In other words, he forced the pastor of a random church into it. After marrying, Clockwork finally decided to mate with Turles, who had agreed to wait patiently until the girl was ready.

The next three months were filled with killing, sex whilst covered in their victims' blood, a honeymoon, and a pregnancy. Clockwork was thrilled about having a baby, though whether it was out of excitement of getting to be a mother or the thrill of killing it after giving birth had yet to be determined.

If only she knew what she would be giving birth to.

From within her womb, an eldritch abomination turned its bald, spectral head and shouted, "GHOST NAPPA, BABY!"

However, that is a story for another time.

To this day, the unstoppable duo continue to take the lives of those unfortunate enough to be chosen at random. If you ever see either of these two, then you can be certain that your time...is up.

* * *

 **END.**


End file.
